Car Race
The second challenge is about to start. After having a decent meal for breakfast for a change, the contestants are told of their new challenge: a car race! They are divided into nine teams and go on a two-day drive. In the end, two teams lose and vote off a certain delinquent, who then makes the Bus of Losers his own.' Plot Before the second challenge took place, the contestants headed to the cafeteria, where Chef was serving a rather disgusting excuse of a meal. Xander, not wanting to eat Chef's food, decided to give the cook a taste of his own medicine, and with some help from Eva, they forced him to eat his own food, and the cook ran away from the cafeteria, defeated. Ezekiel, Sakaki, Katie and Sadie offered to cook instead. After breakfast, Chris introduced the contestants to the second challenge: a car race. They were divided into nine teams of four, five and six people, which were decided before by Chris himself. The first team consisted of the four toughest people on the show - Duncan, Eva, Xander and Yoshi. Team two, the first of the two largest teams, got Alfred, Bridgette, Crystal, DJ, Gwen and Trent. They were rather happy to be on that team, except for Alfred, who was completely exhausted from not sleeping for two nights straight. The third team included a more problematic group of Ezekiel, Heather, Valerie and Zachary, and while Ezekiel was thrilled to be on the same team as his girlfriend, both of the girls were glaring at each other. Katie was one of the lucky ones that challenge, as she got to be on the same team as her BFFFL and her boyfriend. Just to not give her an easy time, Chris threw in Clive, to be a burden teammate. Team five's other members (Beth, Leshawna, Sakaki and Sebastian) weren't too thrilled with having Colin as their fifth member. The sixth team was the other of the six-member teams. It consisted of Hannah, Howard, Jasmine, Mandy, Lindsay and Tyler, with the latter two excited to be together. However, Howard was even more excited from being on a team with four girls. He kept staring at Lindsay, until Belinda snapped him out of it. Team seven had Owen, Justin, Izzy, Carol and Arthur, who wasn't very happy to be on the team he was on. The next team consisted of Belinda, Courtney, Daisy, Geoff and Joel. Chris brought up what Courtney had done last season, in hopes of more anger and drama. It angered the CIT, as she didn't want it to be brought up again. Announcing the final team (Anita, Cody, Harold and Rodney), Chris got the biggest reaction. Anita screamed out of joy for getting put on the same team as Cody, then stopped and blushed. Chris then made a huge show out of introducing the vehicles for the challenge. The first to be shown was a shiny purple hybrid, which Bridgette went crazy over, but it didn't exactly get anyone else as interested. A cherry red six-seater was shown next. As Chris pointed out, it would have been good for one of the two six-member teams. The third vehicle was a small bus, the second vehicle appropriate for a six-member team. Chris admitted that he had to pull some strings to make it street-legal for the teens. One of the biggest reactions was received by the monster truck, which was unveiled by the host next. A lot of the guys started cheering for it, although there was more cheering for the following vehicle - a sparkling white race car. Chris mentioned that if a team crashed their car, they would be eliminated, but if another team crushed their car, both teams would stay in the competition. The sixth vehicle was a semi, also getting some approval from the crowd. Like the bus, it had been licensed for the challenge. A small olive green jeep was shown next, met with excitement from the two shortest competitors - Carol and Rodney. The second-to-last reaction was received by a silver Hummer, at which everybody let loose cheers or boos. A lot of the guys and the tomboys wanted the sleek vehicle, although many environmentalists frowned and yelled against it. Even with all of the shouting the hum-vee didn't get the largest reaction, as the ninth and final car secured the title - a bright pink Volkswagen Beetle. There was an air of loud horror mixed with the slight signals of liking from some of the girliest girls. Many of the darker or more serious contestants complained, a lot. In order to decide which team could pick their vehicle first, they had to do a pre-challenge involving Dance Dance Revolution ("we still don't have the rights") Rebellion, where a member from each team had to score as high as they could. Team one sent Yoshi as their dancer. However, it wasn't found out if the warrior was good or not, as at the very start of his try, Colin sent a plastic cup flying his way. This was enough to knock Yoshi out. There was complaining about that, as it didn't seem fair, but Chris decided to allow it anyway. Team two sent DJ, and even though Colin wanted to interfere, Sebastian pinched the nerve on his neck, sending the bully to the ground, so the gentle giant wasn't half bad. Neither was Zachary, who went for the third team, also getting to dance in peace. In fact, Colin didn't wake up until after team four's entry, Katie, could score a nearly perfect score and distress Noah, as he feared he would be stuck in the pink Beetle his girlfriend liked. When it was the fifth team's turn, Colin, now conscious, stormed on the stage. He scored pretty high, even with lots of cups thrown at him. Team six sent Hannah after some deliberation, and the religious girl wasn't half bad. Izzy instantly took over the stage when her team needed to send an entry, even though some of the others wanted to do it, instead. As soon as Arthur realized the crazy girl would choose their car, he swore. Both Daisy and Geoff wanted to go for team eight, but Courtney wanted to send Geoff, in hopes of not having Daisy pick the Hummer - a nightmare for the CIT's political career. The last team also had two potential entries - Harold and Rodney, with Anita as a back-up plan, even though she would've preferred not to. Harold and Rodney debated for some time, while Cody flirted with Anita a bit. The prodigy was chosen for the challenge in the end, and he was really ''good. He got mostly Perfects, and everyone applauded when he was done. Since Rodney did the best, he chose first, picking the jeep. Izzy, the next best dancer, wanted the semi, to the dismay of some of her teammates. Katie's turn was next, and she was going to pick the Beetle, until Noah pleaded for her not to. The tan BFFFL decided to pick the race car, instead. Noah was relieved, then worried over if she could drive it, and Sadie's assurance didn't help. Geoff from team eight picked the Hummer, the same car Courtney dreaded to be seen in and didn't want Daisy to pick. Colin was next, choosing the monster truck. The next to pick was Hannah, and she picked the bus, wanting more room for her team, even though most weren't pleased with this. Zachary from the third team picked the hybrid, with Bridgette not being happy with it getting picked so late. DJ obviously picked the six seater for his six-member team, which left team one (the tough team) with the bright pink Beetle. None of them wanted to even be seen in that thing, and since Xander had he least hatred towards it, he offered to be the driver, even though Yoshi later lost a rock-paper-scissors game, making the warrior drive. Team one was driving along, trying to convince themselves that the pink bug wasn't such a bad car, and failed miserably at it. That gave them extra-motivation to reach the rest stop in time, as they didn't want to sleep in the car. They started talking about people they hated, a subject they all liked. That is, until Eva commented on Courtney, which instantly quieted everyone down. Team two wasn't having similar problems. In fact, the front part of their team wasn't having any, as Harold (the driver) and Rodney were having a conversation about katanas. The back was a lot quieter, as Anita and Cody couldn't think of anything interesting to talk about. Eventually, they started discussing the other new contestants, which lead to a quick description of a human and cyborg pairing, followed by Rodney asking about how cyborg babies could even happen. Team three was having problems keeping Colin's mouth shut, as they'd had enough of his insults. Eventually, Sebastian pinched one of his nerves again, knocking him out. With Sakaki at the wheel, despite the fact that they were in a monster truck, they were still progressing very slowly. This gave time for Sebastian to share some basic philosophy with his team. The fourth team in the Hummer weren't nearly as quiet, with the stereo booming and Daisy and Geoff loudly singing to it. Once Courtney had had enough, she turned off the radio, to the dismay of the singing duo. The team started talking, until they realized they had nothing that everyone liked talking about. Until Daisy brought up Courtney's love life. The CIT groaned while the rest commented on the subject. Geoff decided to spare her and started talking about the end of the race. Belinda thought they had a pretty good chance of being one of the seven teams not up for elimination. She also mentioned Duncan, making Courtney feel embarrassed again, and allowing Daisy and Geoff to turn the radio back on. Meanwhile, Alfred was sleeping in the six-seater his team was driving in. He was unaware of Crystal discussing DJ's love life with the gentle giant, or of Gwen and Trent fighting like an old married couple at the front of the car. They were mostly arguing over Trent's driving, but soon about Alfred as well. It continued on to an argument about Trent's father getting married and him not telling Gwen, until the musician nearly drove the car off a cliff. This was enough to send the whole team into a panic with lots of shrieking, and to finally wake Alfred up. When the vehicle stooped on the edge of the cliff, the gonzo popped his head out and started yelling pointless stuff on the top of his lungs, until he was pulled back in. Most likely the fastest team was sailing smoothly along, sort of, depends on who you ask. For instance, Katie and Sadie were happily chatting at the front, while Noah and Clive were unhappily shrieking every time Katie, the driver, turned around to talk to her boyfriend. Elsewhere, team seven wasn't happy with not their driver, Carol, but her new BFF Izzy, who was also sitting at the front. Justin didn't like the girls' banter, while Arthur was unhappy with the fact that he had been stuck in the back with Owen over a faulty rock-paper-scissors technique. Heather and Ezekielof team three had nodded off, leaving Valerie to drive the hybrid. She took advantage of being one of only two people awake to make an alliance with the other person with their eyes fully open - Zachary. The politician succeeded in trying to convince him to vote Heather off, something the reformed queen bee, pretending to sleep, heard and wasn't at all happy with. On the small bus, Mandy also wasn't happy with the driver, as she didn't like the speed they were going at. The others didn't mind, because Howard and Jasmine were chatting, and Lindsay and Tyler were sitting at the back, making out. Now Jasmine did notice the slowness, and started complaining as well, but she quickly found a new topic - discussing Belinda with Howard, who clearly had a crush on the psychic. At the Gloomy Gulch Rest Stop, the jeep team was first to arrive, thanks to a shortcut. They were closely followed by the bright pink beetle, all of its members just waiting to get out. An hour later, the hybrid pulled up, their two snoozing members were woken up, and Heather and Valerie exchanged some heavily-veiled insults. The race car team was fourth, the two boys horrified and the two girls joyful. The last vehicle to arrive and get a room was the monster truck, with most of its members glad to sleep away from Colin. The next teams to arrive weren't very happy, especially Courtney and most of the bus team. Some embraced the idea, though, like Geoff imagining the situation resembling sleep-over parties, Alfred sleeping in his team's car's trunk, Crystal helping Gwen and Trent with their relationship, and Carol organizing a semitruck-campout. Waking up in the morning, the six-seater team were ready to go almost immediately. Gwen and Trent apologized over last day's arguments, to Crystal's delight. When Bridgette went to wake up Alfred, the gonzo revealed knowing quite a bit about cars. The mood was ruined, however, when he called Bridgette 'Lindsay', due to some faulty help from Howard. It quickly got resolved, so the six-seater was first on the road. Next to get up was team eight, even though it was Courtney who woke them after she spotted Daisy and Joel cuddling, but they, backed by Belinda, said that it didn't mean anything. Before their team could take off in their Hummer, Joel wanted to tinker with it a bit, to which Courtney begrudgingly agreed. The next team back on the road was the hybrid, with Heather at the wheel due to not wanting to lose and then getting voted off. The rest of her team was holding onto something because of the incredible speed the queen bee was driving with. The team rocketed past two policemen, who tried to follow the car, but couldn't catch up. They then started arguing over who should've seen the license plate. They were passed again by the race car. Its occupants hadn't done anything extraordinary when waking up, except for Clive, who ate a huge amount of breakfast. Katie agreed to give the driver's seat to Noah, who then wound up an even crazier driver than he and Clive feared Katie would be. Quickly following the race car was the jeep, driven by Anita, who was talking with Harold at the front. Cody was staring at her from behind, which didn't go unnoticed by Rodney. The prodigy child decided to drive the car on Harold's lap and have both Cody and Anita sit at the back, next to each other. The two made somewhat nerdy small talk, making the geek have an even bigger crush on the bombshell. After them, the Hummer finally rocketed past the officers, followed by the monster truck. In it, Colin was complaining about the speed Sebastian, their current driver, was going at. That is, until Leshawna used the nerve pinching trick on the bully to knock him out. After he was certainly unconscious, Sakaki brought up one of Sebastian's philosophcal points from the previous day's discussion, and expressed her thoughts on the subject. But when the philosopher agreed with her, she blushed. This time round, Izzy was driving her team's semitruck, to the horror of both Arthur and Justin. Carol, however, seemed to be enjoying it and, when Izzy (not really) unexpectedly chose to take a shortcut by driving down a river, joined in a sing-along, finally freaking out Owen as well. He started farting as a result, something Arthur, again riding in the back of the truck, did not approve of. The pink beetle was whirring along on the road that the semi had just driven off of, with Duncan at the wheel. But as soon as Yoshi asked him whether he had a driving license (he never got an answer), the car broke down, urging Xander and Eva to push it towards the finish line. However, the fitness buff sent the rebel back into the car when his leg started to hurt, so Yoshi took his place. While pushing, the two outside of the car started arguing about... a lot of things, actually, sending them into a lack of focus, accidentally sending their beetle off a steep hill, the two still inside screaming out of horror. Duncan was eliminated at the end of the episode, but commandeered the Bus of Losers, which he renamed Duncan's Punk Bus of Losers. Vote '''Duncan - Harold Eva - Anita Yoshi - Duncan Xander - Cody Cody - Duncan Anita - Eva Rodney - Harold Harold - Duncan ... Duncan - 3 Harold - 2 Cody - 1 Anita - 1 Eva - 1 Quotes *'Clive:' *grumbling* ''"I knew it. I knew I'd be classified as a 'burden' teammate. At least you're honest enough to be open about it, Chris." '''Chris:' "Thank you." Clive: '''"Like a noble savage who says a prayer for his victim before cutting his heart out and eating it raw, that's what you are, Chris Maclean. With blood and entrails hanging from your mouth as you happily swallow a large portion of my once-beating organ, you enjoy my agony but make sure I am safe in the afterlife." '''Sadie: *whimpering* ''"I don't want to sit next to him." *'Rodney:' *''singing* "Jeeps, jeeps, jeeps! They ain't for creeps, they're for us peeps! We drive all day, across pavement and clay, for we own a jeep, we go beep-beep, and when people ask us why we're so deep, we'll tell them that we drive a jee-eeeeeeeeep! *''giggles and blushes as he looks back at the camera* I made that up just now." *'Izzy and Carol: *singing* "Drive drive drive the semi gently down the stream, run over the crocodiles, listen to them scream!" *'Chris: '"Okay campers, or... contestants. Or players. Gee, I don't know what to call you all anymore, since we're not at camp anymore." '''Harold: "How about 'gladiators'?" *mimes out sword motions* Joel: "How about 'warriors'?" *gestures to the arena* Clive: *grumbling* "How about 'the doomed'?" *'Jasmine:' "Oh, the horrors of the heavens above, our religious girl didn't do that well! And she'll pick something awful! Would Jesus drive a Hummer? I don't like riding in big cars!" *'Mandy:' "Oh, I knew I should have made a sacrifice to C'thulhu before we started off. Or Yog-Sothoth, or Hastur, or Harvey the Wonder Hamster." Jasmine: "Harvey the Wonder Hamster's not an Old God." Mandy: *glaring at Jasmine* "You're lucky he slumbers in a split-level cave twenty miles below the surface of the Earth, or he'd come up and wreak a terrible vengeance on you!" *'Izzy: '*to Arthur* ''"Sorry you had to lose that rock-paper-scissors game on who sat back there, but hey, no one can deny the power of nuclear explosion in rock-paper-scissors." '''Arthur:' "That shouldn't have counted, and you know it, dam-" Izzy: *cutting him off, chuckling* "Sounds like someone's bitter." *'Arthur:' *hair is completely ruffled, looks a little green* "That was about as much fun as a bath in a septic tank. Why the hell did I have to be in back again? I used nuclear explosion in rock-paper-scissors, but Izzy said her Chuck Norris beats that. So damn unfair... *shakes his right hand* My hand is still throbbing from when she roundhouse kicked it. I still cannot believe she did that." *'Alfred:' "I am so glad I got to stay in this competition! The racing was awesome! Vroom-vroom... just like being back home in California, where people don't have an ounce of respect for the road!" Goofs *Chris accidentally calls the Bus of Losers 'the Bus of Defeat'. Trivia *Chef Hatchet is 'fired' from cooking due to mutiny from the campers, and also loses being the Bus of Losers driver too. It just was not his day. *Cody almost reveals where babies come from to Rodney. *The love triangle between Anita and Eva involving Cody becomes official. *Lindsay and Tyler spend most of the challenge making out in the back of the bus. *Belinda challenges Chris to remember to do his big intro every challenge. **Some of the guys on the show make a bet on the winner of their challenge, but no-one bet against Belinda. *The strangeness of how the arena was built is shown, as a DDR stage came up from exactly the same place a pit of water had been the previous challenge. *All of the confessionals in this episode were recorded after the race. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Gallery Pink Beetle.jpg|The bright pink beetle Team 1 was forced to drive. Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes